


Sharing Is Caring

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fibro Cecil, M/M, Native American Cecil, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POCecil, Trans Carlos, Wheelchair Sex, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos decides to give Cecil a blowie while he's in his chair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Is Caring

Cecil whimpered softly, blushing furiously as Carlos reached down to undo the front of his pants, reaching in to stroke his half-hard cock, pulling his pants and underwear down ever so slightly to let his cock fully out. He bit his lip, hands gripping onto the armrests of his wheelchair, spreading his legs a little wider for the other as Carlos moved down to his knees between them. “Carlos…” he panted, whimpering as his lover leaned forward, lips pressed against the side of his shaft.

“Hm?” Carlos blinked and looked up, gripping the base of Cecil’s cock to give it a light stroke.

“…Lock my chair or you’re going to knock me back.” Cecil blushed when Carlos laughed, nodding his head as he put down the brakes on his chair, testing it briefly to make sure it wouldn’t roll back from any pressure. “Thank you.”

Carlos smiled up at him, taking hold of his erection once again, stroking him lazily from the base to the tip and back again. He chuckled at the way Cecil shuddered and mewled, rolling his hips forward, trying to press himself further against the palm of his hand. “Easy, Cecil! There’s no reason to rush through this.”

“Carlos,” Cecil whined, thrusting desperately into his hand, “don’t tease me!”

The scientist smiled and shook his head but he leaned forward, taking the head of Cecil’s erection into his mouth and starting to suck. He moaned at the taste, running his tongue over the tip, teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue before pushing forward, taking in more and more of his cock into his mouth. He braced himself against the armrests, hands placed over Cecil’s, giving himself both leverage and stopping Cecil from squirming too much in his chair.

It was only after he started bobbing his head that Carlos realized that locking Cecil’s chair in place had been the right idea. He slurped loudly around his erection, moaning against the hot flesh, eyes closed as he focused on nothing else but giving him pleasure. He loosened his grip on Cecil’s hands, purring when he felt him immediately grab at his hair, fingers curling through thick black curls.

“Carlos!” Cecil panted, slowly thrusting himself into Carlos’ eager mouth, looking down at him with dark eyes. “Please…I…” He gasped when Carlos started to hum loudly and he could barely choke out a warning before he came into his mouth, shuddering forward with a hiss, fingers digging into Carlos’ scalp. “Masters…” he whispered, shivering when Carlos swallowed and pulled back, smiling at him as he stood up.

“How was that?”

Cecil smiled and reached out to feebly undo Carlos’ pants, making the other squawk in surprise as he reached in and carefully removed his packer, setting it aside before pulling his pants down. He leaned forward to nuzzle against his stomach, smiling before kissing downwards towards his swollen neophallus, taking it into his mouth and starting to suck on it.

“Ah!” Carlos hissed and gripped Cecil’s shoulders, whimpering as he shut his eyes. It never stopped amazing him just how  _sensitive_  it had become after he started taking T and made it enlarge. He found himself unable to last nearly as long as Cecil had, screaming when he finally came from Cecil’s tongue flicking over the head rapidly inside of his mouth.

“Good?” Cecil asked.

“Yeah,” Carlos whispered with a nod. He then smiled wickedly, nudging Cecil over to sit next to him in his wheelchair. “Move over!”

“Hey!”

“I’m not gonna be able to walk, Cecil.”

“Well find your own wheelchair!”

“Later. Right now I need to sit!”

Cecil pouted but the pout turned into a smile when Carlos kissed him on the cheek, returning the gesture happily enough.


End file.
